Picking Up the Pieces
by Thornking34
Summary: Tobias Isaac is fresh from College, and in need of a job. He finds and add that details Freddy Fazbear is being renovated after 18 long years. His friend is working the day shift. Now working as a Mechanic and Night Guardsman, can he face what no Night Guard has faced before? The real Animatronics aren't possessed, Goldie is fading, and the Killer's ghost has joined the Fray. RR&R


Picking up the Pieces

 **Welp. It's been forever. I'm not dead, just don't have my own internet atm. I hope to be back soon. A friend really wanted me to post this though, so I'm at another friends to do so. Hopefully you all enjoy. This will be somewhat of a horror, while retaining the mystery factor. Enjoy guys. I'm starting this in first person, but will continue in the third person to introduce my and a friend's OC. Song belongs to The Living Tombstone, Which is his FNAF 2 "Been So Long." Forgive me for Grammar and Spelling Errors. I can't find every single one.**

* * *

"What do we have here?" I shook my head and read through the newspapers. It had been a week after college graduation already and no one was hiring without job experience. I was getting frustrating to say the least. "Old abandoned Freddy Fazbear Pizzaria in need of a Mechanic huh? Looks like someone bought out that old place." I shook my head, it had been in a lot of rumors. I hadn't lived here more than 5 years for college.

"Wonder if they'll hire someone fresh from college." I pulled out my phone and stared at my arm. The metal plating didn't even hide that it was fake. The cords and wires moved as they were attached to the nervous system. Both arms were destroyed in a care wreckThey were replaced with working machinery. I blinked back tears and dialed the number on the ad. There were three rings before someone picked up.

"Hello, this is George Reynolds. May I assume you are calling about our buisness ad?" The voice had a hint of excitement and professionality to it.

"Yes, I'm fresh from college for Engineering and Robotics as majors. My Name is Tobias Isaac." I said "When is a good time to schedule an interview Mr. Reynolds?"

"Come on by the building at 6. The Address is on the ad, have a good day Mr. Isaac." The phone line went dead and I fist pumped the air.

"Alright then..." I checked the time, it was 4 now, so I went to get a shower and be ready for the interview. Today seemed to be my lucky day. The small house was paid by my parents. They decided that I should not worry about getting a job while working on college, so the house was pretty much free. Mom was a doctor in Louisiana. The College I attended and the Pizzaria were in the same city. California was a long ways away from there though. I missed her, but I didn't want to move back.

"Alright Toby, let's just get this over with." Checking my more formal attire, albet with the long sleeves, I rubbed my fierce red hair slowly growing back from a buzz cut and just looked into my own amber eyes. I laughed at myself in the mirror. The large man standing before me was just a Gamer who was good at tech, computers, and working out. I grabbed my stuff and put them into the laptop bag sitting in a swivel chair. I pulled out a resume I had printed and slipped it inside as well. "Well... here goes nothing." The drive was pretty quick and I had 5 minutes before it turned to 6pm.

The place was fully retrofitted and upgraded. The sign was of Freddy waving while a microphone was to his mouth. I shook my head and stepped inside.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" Came a woman from the counter. She had a bubbly smile while her black hair was in a ponytail. Her smile faultered when she saw my hands "My god... what happened to them?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Hello, My name is Tobias Isaac, I had an appointment for a job interview at 6." I just gripped them and looked away.

"One moment... ah here you are. Management is down to the right. Have a nice day and good luck on your interview." I thanked her and headed that way. Management was a mid sized office. The balding head of a man sitting in the chair.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Isaac. Come, sit." he waved me to one of the chairs. I took a seat and pulled out the resume. He looked at my arms and quietly took it and gave it a look. "Ah, everything checks out, but I have a request. I have had that ad up for awhile and I need someone there. I also need a nightguard since no one has answered that particular ad though. Do you mind taking it up as a secondary job? I will pay you a few more dollars an hour for taking up the 6 hours a night." I sighed, I had no obligations so I agreed.

"Alright. Mr. Jameson!" He yelled out and a male stalked through the door. The blond haired man grinned "Toby here is the mechanic and nightguard. Mr. Isaac here this is Darian Jameson, day guard."

"Toby! Glad to see you made it." I rubbed my arms and smiled. Darian had been my roommate in college, and another victim of the car crash. His legs had been pulverized. He had gotten the same mechanical parts for his legs. We both had to learn to keep them maintained so that nothing got stiff. "Didn't know you wanted to work here, I would have called you up." The Blonde's grey eyes seemed dull inside the dark office. "Okay then I'm going back to the cameras. Talk to you later Toby." He waved and headed off."

"Everything checks so I got a few things to hand you for your shift tonight. After some misshaps you do not have a formal nightguard uniform. You get a badge and a black hat." He handed a badge that read out security guard. The hat was a police cap that read SECURITY over the front of it. I put both inside my side bag and thanked him. He handed me a neck card "This is your Mechanic's ID. Tools are in parts and services. We hope to open in a few weeks for when the park openes. The Pier is going to have business booming now that it's Autumn." He said. I nodded and headed out.

* * *

Parts and services was right next to the stage. The Animatronics were slumped on the floor in disrepair. Toby shook his head, this was pretty sad. He grabbed the equipment and found that parts had been ordered for all four of them. He nodded and picked it up and over his shoulder. With the toolbox in the other hand, He walked out and onto the stage. He set everything down and knelt, shuffling throughout the box. Voice boxes, Oil, Parts, Costumes. "Huh." He pulled out something. It was a small blue tophat. Freddy's tophat was black, who's was this? A pain blossomed in the back of his mind.

 _It's Me... Help Them, Save them, Free Them. You can't save... ME!_

Toby's head jerked to the side and stared. He was alone besides the animatronics. he turned back to the tophat... it wasn't blue anymore, just black. He shook his head and started getting to work. He put the incident into the back of his mind

Chica was first. She had moldy pizza in her joints. Toby put on latex gloves and a face mask and went to clean her up. Darian brought a bucket and a sponge when he had told him on the camera when it had flashed with a red light. Cleaning her was the hard part. Derusting, replacing, and putting the suit back on was the easy part. The parts seemed a bit too high tech for simple robots. They had pressure receptors, as if to feel. The suit pieces acted as meat over the endoskeleton. Then came the skintight suit. It was waterproof and sealed over the Parts. She looked brand new as he tied the bib on her. The false epidermis felt like skin. She had feathers, which would not fall out. She looked real enough when he locked the suit together, which started up her Servos.

"Hi Kids! I'm Chica the Chicken!" She exclaimed. Her eyes suddenly flashed with a sentient gaze. She turned to me "W-who are you?" She asked backing away fast. She stumbled on Bonnie's body. "BONNIE!" She yelled. She saw Freddy's slumped form and... fainted. She landed with a loud thud.

"What was that noise?!" Darian yelled as he ran into the room.

"I do believe I just saw Chica faint... can robots faint?" Toby asked and moved her off of Bonnie and Freddy. She was wasn't jerking so he just decided she had very literally put herself on stand-by when she saw Freddy. "That's not something you see everyday..." he said. Darian nodded and walked off. the metal thumps his legs gave off disappeared when he sat back in the security office. Bonnie was easier than Chica. He had no mold to clean. His guitar though... was horrible. Strings missing, tunings bent, and it was splintered. "How the hell am I supposed to fix this piece of crap Guitar?!" He yelled.

He stomped into parts and services. The Endo that sat on the table was sitting up, it blinked at him. He frowned "Who are you? All four endoskeletons are already accounted for." he said. The endo had green eyes, odd. It stood up and bowed, the blue hat from earlier was in it's hand as it crumpled to the ground. He ran and picked it up, but he closed his eyes when a headache blossomed in the back of his mind.

 _It's Me. I couldn't save them... Can you?_

When he opened his eyes. there was no Endoskeleton. He held a freddy head in his hands. "This is weird as shit." he tossed the head away and stood up. He found the guitar leaning on a stand and walked out with it. Bonnie was still yet to be activated, and Chica was still lying facedown on the ground. Toby sat down the guitar and locked Bonnie's suit under the epidermus. He came to life and tripped on Chica.

"CHICA! I'm so sorry! Don't hit me with your frying pan! Chica...?" He shook Chica who groaned and stood up. "You oka... GAAH" Chica was hugging him to death. The new parts at least removed those aweful teeth. A chicken shouldn't have teeth. Bonnie was being crushed to death by her at the moment though. "CHICA! I CAN"T BREATHE. WAIT... I CAN FEEL YOU CRUSHING ME! STOP IT!"

"BONNIE! You're okay! Even if you feel that, which is weird, You can't even breathe in the first place. I dreamt that we had been scrapped and I saw you and Freddy slumped over... oh no." She saw Freddy and fainted again into Bonnie's arms. He blinked at her, then turned to Freddy.

"If you faint, I'm not going to give you the guitar." Toby said. Bonnie's head snapped towards the human, and the funniest thing happened. The head popped off and the endo head stared in shock as Toby quickly caught the head in the air. "Crap. That didn't get set back in right." He walked and sealed the head back on. and sealed up the Epidermus... again.

"W-who are you?" He asked. Toby shook his head and held up the ID badge. Bonnie looked at Freddy and nodded.

"I'm here to fix you and keep watch at night." When he said that last part, Bonnie flinched. "Now, I gotta fix Freddy and Foxy, so can you stay with Chica and tell her that you guys are coming back after being abandoned for 18 years?" he asked. He nodded as Toby went over to Freddy. His hat was torn and his suit was matted up. The mechanic started removing the ravaged suit and pulling out the derust. His endo skeleton was shiny as parts were replaced to fit in the upgraded hardware. By the time Toby started to put the new parts back on with the Epidermus. When he picked out the new top hat and put it on the Animatronics head, he touched his nose to move Freddy's head aside, to see it if was firmly on and was greeted by a surprise.

 _SQUEAK!_

"You... are... shitting me..." He said as Bonnie looked up from Chica when Toby moved his hand back to the nose and pinched it twice.

 _Squeak Squeak!_

"Huh... didn't know Freddy had that... feature." Toby said as Bonnie was trembling before bursting out laughing. Darian poked his head out from the hallway to see the robot laughing. He smiled, Darian always loved those guys as a kid, Bonnie was his favorite. He moved his blond hair out of his eyes and looked annoyed when it didn't catch on his ear from being just shy of length. He huffed and disappeared back into the room.

Toby chuckled at Bonnie's hystarics as he sealed Freddy's suit. "Toreador March" begain to play as freddy's eyes began to flash. It was a sad tune, and when it stopped, Freddy's eyes snapped into focus. He looked at the the laughing Bonnie, to the worried Chica, and finally ended his gaze on me.

"18 Years huh? Who are you?" His tone wasn't... harsh. It was layered with caution. He glared a bit, but that was it.

"I'm Tobias, Mechanic and the Night Guard. I'm here to fix you up since the establishment is being renovated for a new company. Freddy Fazbear's is now part of the local amusment park, but still a seperate entity." He had read the details while fixing the animatronics. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria has been revived with a child and adult section. I'm here to keep you all up to date, and to make modifications if nesessary. So if you ever want to change your looks, I'll see what I can do. It's my job."

Freddy looked curious, albet still cautious "Adult Section?" He asked. He took his hat off to scratch his head, before putting it right back on.

"Yeah. From 9 to 5 is the Children hours, while 5:30 to 11 will be adult hours. This isn't just going to be a kid's only attraction. Hopefully you'll enjoy yourself. You are adults given the age you've been off the assembly line." He said.

Freddy frowned "You are a Night Guard too? Haven't you heard the rumors?"

"Yeah, but I can't believe everything I hear. Your not blood thirsty robots. We are having a nice civil conversation." He retorted.

"You have guts kid, but be warned. We may not like it, but you will be in danger at night. We are not ourselves." Freddy looked over towards Chica and Bonnie. Chica nodded and Bonnie just played with his guitar.

"Who does the blue hat belong to?" Toby asked. Freddy jerked his head towards him "For the last few hours, I've been getting things, Whispers, an endoskeleton that crumbled and disappeared, and the Blue hat. Who has green eyes and a Blue hat?" Freddy was hesitant.

"I can't answer that. If he chooses to, then you will have your answer. You may just be his hope if he has done that." Freddy chuckled "You said that the place is opening up? Looks like we got some cleaning while you fix Foxy. Bonnie, Chica, Let's get going, we got to clean up the place so they can start renovating the building." They followed the brown bear without any hesitation.

"Those two are true friends to him." Toby noted and sighed. He picked up the box and headed for Pirate's cove. Pirate's cove was a stage with purple curtains. This was to be the Stage of Foxy the Pirate Fox. He opened the Moth eaten curtains. At the far end of the room, he turned on a flashlight. Foxy was broken badly. "What did the old managers let you go through?" He asked as he got to work. His Sleeves covered his arms and the mechanic gloves hid his hands. He had been careful not to let them show to the animatronics, it'd be awkward to explain to a robot. He slowly removed each piece of the suit. There were dark red stains on them and the suit. It was obviously blood, but what Freddy said had him at ease. They were being forced to harm people.

Foxy was the hardest to fix. He had to repair the endoskeleton itself. The jaw was rusted and the bolt had broken on one side, letting it hang limp. He finished the endoskeleton with a final turn of the bolt. Who decided on two sets of teeth anyway? He had replaced all the necessary pieces on the endoskeleton and started building up the plates of the suit. The suit then was then covered with the false skin/fur. He felt like he was making an android... actually he was when he thought of the other three. He sealed the suit, and the Servos automatically started turning.

Foxy's eyes snapped open. The eyepatch had been replaced with a real one, which had been already flipped up. Foxy just stared before freaking out. The hook soon came towards his shoulder. The scream was harsh. Freddy and Co soon ran through the curtains. "Foxy!" Freddy yelled. The Fox's eyes Focused and he saw where his hook was. He quickly removed it, but was baffled. No blood.

"How... are you okay? It looked like it dug in far..." He was sad that he hurt someone that gave him his sentience back. He felt no damages to his form anymore. He didn't feel dirty anymore.

Toby sighed "Ah well, the Shirt is ruined anyway." He took it off, revealing the tank top work out shirt he put under his shirt most days. All the way from his arms to his neck, was metal. the scarring past the metal was severe. he had so many scars on what little skin he revealed. "This... is me, Tobias, Me and my friend survived a nearly fatal car crash, with scars and other things... They had to amputate my arms, and his legs... but in the end, we were lucky. These are experimental replacement limbs. Wires grafted onto the nervous system and a robotic arm with detailed circutry to replicate the human arm and hands. Darian had the same treatment, for his legs. He was better off than me, I was the driver." He sighed and rubbed his arms.

Freddy looked at the arms "So your not fully human with those?" he asked. That was a loophole that gave the animatronic some actual hope.

"I guess not. I'm part robot, heh, never thought of it like that before." He said. He chuckled at the prospect. Freddy felt an energy that was tied to him calm. The Children were confused. They didn't know what to think. This man... and his smile stirred something within them. Of family. The light's flickered outside the cove. Things were very odd. Toby noticed the flicker "Either they messed up the wiring or the place is haunted." He muttered, which shocked the people who heard it. He was a smart one, Freddy approved. But the children, or HIM wouldn't be so easily convinced. "Sorry guys... I gotta go for now, My Job is over. I'll be here tonight though." He said as he checked his phone. It was already 7:46 pm.

Freddy had done a great job with everyone cleaning. When Toby stepped inside it looked completely spotless. Pirates cove's holes had been cut up to purposly look torn up. The chairs were pushed in and everything was neatly arranged. It was only 9 at night. He walked in with the notes that his boss gave him. 12-6 was his night hours. He moved to the front lobby. Everything was quiet. "Foxy? Freddy? Where are you guys?" He called out. It was odd. He sighed and headed to his workplace. The room had two steel doors that slammed down. As a safety protocol, if the power went out, they would swing up so that no one would become trapped inside. He felt a cold air pass through him. This feeling felt.. malicious, like someone was glaring at the back of his neck. He Picked up the Tablet. It started to turn to static as three words appeared, "The Game Begins" He read the red letters. So this is the thing the bots were mentioning. That they were not themselves at night. He growled and stood up. He walked out of the room.

He hated to see others suffer. These bots were suffering from this entity. He moved onto the stage. He grabbed Freddy's microphone and opened his mouth "For this next part, it's adult hours, So will the douche that's causing trouble please step towards the Stage, I have an ass to kick." He was brazen and very much headstrong towards douchebags.

* * *

This man had the AUDACITY to call him out? A shadow walked out of the darkness, purple and grinning fiercly, "Well, you sure are a crazy one. Too bad the Bots are going to get you like every other one. No one escapes." He shifted and was on the stage in the blink of an eye "What makes you think you have the athority or the fucking right to call me out? The game begins tonight, at 12, they come after you. You Die, end of this little venture." He faded into whisps of smoke.

* * *

"So it was a Ghost." Toby breathed. This was a madman at work, he needed to stop it, nip it in the bud. He groaned and hopped off stage. He went looking for the Animatronics. They had been cleaning when he left, but they were nowhere to be seen. He looked in Parts and Services. The four of them were staring at the table.

He put a hand on Bonnie's arm. Bonnie freaked out and jumped away, which startled the others. Chicka hid behind foxy, while freddy put his hat to his chest. "Please... say something next time Toby.. You scared us. We're still not used to being able to feel, and Bonnie is skiddish as a normal means. Wait... what time is it?" He asked. It was 12. Toby had sat down on the stage for awhile.

"Uh Freddy... we're you know, still ourselves." Bonnie pointed out.

"Yeah... why be that?" Foxy asked.

"I have no idea." Freddy said.

"Probably because I challenged that purple ghost?" I asked. They all turned towards me... "What? I called him out and he answered. Sure, I insulted him, but he deserved it."

"He doesn't control us.. the missing Children control us. 5 children went missing, that ghost was human then. He killed them and stuffed them into us. Management buried them and left them missing in the eyes of everyone else. The kids came back as ghosts. They made us sentient, while also posessing us. But... I don't feel them tonight. Whatever you did set them at ease, or at least got them to back off." Freddy admitted. He felt no connection anymore, the kids were just, gone. No longer inside.

They all headed out of the room and into the main party hall. Being a nightguard, he found a flashlight and turned it on as he began shutting lights to conserve power. If Freddy and the gang weren't after him, what was the purple douche planning? He couldn't physically take control of the bots.

A hand came up towards his shoulder and he drew his elbow back. "UFF!" He turned quickly, to see Bonnie on the floor clutching his stomache "Oww... forgot we can hurt each other now."

"I've got a psychopath gunning for me, and you try to sneak up on me, are you mental?" Toby asked. He just groaned on the floor. Another hand rested itself on his shoulder. It as Freddies if he went by the design, but it was too dark to see the color. He turned around "Hey Freddy.. huh?" He was met with.. nothing. he looked at his shoulder... The hand was still there. He shined the flashlight at it, The weight subsided. When the light hit the shoulder, it was gone.

"There was just a disembodied hand on my shoulder... with no arm or body attached.." There goes the calm demeanor. Bonnie had shivered at the thought "And they say you were haunted."

"Don't rub it in, help me up." Toby helped him up. Bonnie flicked his forehead and walked off.

"Ow! douche." he said, rubbing his forehead. He turned around at headed towards the Arcade.

 _~I don't know what I as thinking,_

 _Leaving my child behind._

 _Now I suffer the curse, and now I am blind._

 _All this anger, guilt ad sadness,_

 _Coming to haunt me forever,_

 _I can't wait for the Cliff at the end of the River~_

The music lead to the arcade machine, which had an image on it, it was the Freddy gang pixilated and doing a song. A boy in blue was hopping up and down at the performance.

~ _Is this revenge I'm seeking,_

 _or seeking someone to avenge me._

 _Stuck in my own paradox, I want to set myself free._

 _Maybe I should chase and find_

 _before they'll try to stop it_

 _It won't be log before I'll become a puppet~_

The music Ended and the screen went black. He looked past it and saw 'IT'S ME!' written on the wall. I realized I was crying out of my left eye. That poor child, tricked into leading the other floor away by an impostor. So that child was with that presence that made itself known with the hat and the endo... It always said 'It's Me'

I felt something being slipped into my hand. I looked at it. It was a hand, a small hand. I turned and saw him. The boy had shaved off brown hair, it must have been cut to look nice before he went to the pizzeria, his small blue eyes seemed old in comparison to the young face. He held something close to his chest. "You poor child..." I went and hugged him "You were tricked. He hurt you the worst because he betrayed you. Children shouldn't have to be afraid in this building.. It's meant to be a happy haven away from regular lives." He cried on the child's shoulder. This was gut wrenching, he had seen an impostor leading this boy to his death, before the image ended and the song cut.

"Please mister, don't cry. It's okay, I know mistakes were made after our deaths. I'm not long for this. I'm fading, it's my price for what I had to do. I am letting my soul fade for you. Please, don't cry, stand up, you have to be strong, or you won't stop him." The boy put something in Toby's hand "This is yours now. Know the suit is yours too, he's called Golden Freddy. It will come at your call. The rules have changed, and you are not bound by what would have been the poster." Self sacrifice... that made him cry even harder. "It's time for me to go, with me gone, he will be stronger, I've kept him in line for so long... I'm so sleepy. What do you think it'll be like when I fade, will I go to heaven or disappear entirely?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know... I'm agnostic. But belief has always been a main factor for any religion. I believe that we can not know or even guess at the words or doctrine of a god, what if he changes his mind, what if he's just a cruel prankster that only lets up when he's had his fun? I can't answer that. But believing is another thing. A soul is as strong as the will and belief it holds. Believe you won't fade forever. Believe you'll find your mother. She must be worried sick, especially if she committed suicide to be with you after searching for so long." The song mentioned the cliff at the end of the river. It seemes as if she felt so guilty she threw herself into a fatal position. Poor woman.

"Then I'll believe..." The boy said. The room was slowly turning frigid "W-Who are you?" The boy was shaking and looking at the doorway. I turned and saw the robed figure. The same figure that appeared after the Carcrash, his face a skull, his hands fingerbones. the black veil of a robe swirling in a silent and unfeelable wind. He walked into the room. And a figure followed him. Her brown hair was long, and her skirt was fluttering. She looked so solem until she saw the child. In a flash his face was mashed against her chest. Her eyes were hidden by her hair.

"Oh.. George.. George.. I missed you. I'm such a horrible mother, I left you alone arguing with your father, realizing you were gone to late. I searched and searched for you.. but the man who helped me lied to me.. I never even saw him raising a Crowbar. I'm so sorry... You're home, Your safe." They began to disappear in a bath of blue light, particles drifted off as they disappeared. The figure stayed, staring at me.

"It's been awhile, Since you appeared to me as I laid dying, crushed by metal and skewered by glass. Only the scars on the shoulders and neck are gone. Coming in to check up on your investment? I was supposed to die, Damian was safe. Why am I alive now?"

The figure took the blue hat and dusted it off. It set the hat on Toby's head and walked away, and faded out of the doorway. The room began to warm up and he breathed a sigh "Still didn't say a single thing." He pulled the hat off and flicked his wrist in boredom. The hat disappeared. He blinked and flicked it again. The hat appeared right there "Great.. I'm paranormal incarnate." He sighed and sat it on his head. It just seemed to stay wherever he sat it, with no worries of falling off. He walked out of the Arcade and stepped foot in the Main area. The Animatronics looked at him.

"Toby... what happened?" Freddy asked.

"I freed a soul. He showed me his story though the Arcade machine. And I met him. George gave me so many hallucinations during the day about saving everyone. But he thought I couldn't save him. He's free, his mother found him after so long. He gave me Golden Freddy. Said the suit would come at my call. Now he's gone, finally at peace. I'm worried though, that means Purple guy has nothing keeping him fully out. This will be a warzone Freddy.. For his game. Tomorrow will be another day, but tomorrow night shit hits the fan."

"Then we will be ready for him, this is our home, and I say he isn't welcome." Freddy growled.

"Uh.. Toby?" Chica said.

"Yeah?"

"You're still crying..."

"I know Chica... I know." He said.

The bell for 6 rang and Toby walked off towards the front door after saying goodbye. The male would come up later at 12, and get 5 and a half hours of sleep first. He took off the hat and flicked it. After it disappeared he walked out and went into his car, driving off towards his house. He felt a presence go up to his ear.

"I'll be waiting for tomorrow night. Seeing you broken will be quite a pleasure." The presence subsided.

"Over my dead body, You've ruined too many lives... I won't let you hurt another." And he opened the door to his apartment, ready to go to his bed.


End file.
